1200 Days of L
by TilaPonce
Summary: This is not a love story. It is a story of boy meets boy, and the two boys do, indeed, fall in love, but this is not a love story. Because real love transcends all barriers, even death, but L and Light's love must forever pay for Light's wrongs. LxLight
1. Happy Endings are Incomplete Stories

**Halllo lovely, lovely people who have decided to click on the link for my newest, and very FIRST, fic, (1200) Days of L. Hopefully, this will be the beginning of a very long and beautiful relationship. XD**

**A/N: **So now that you lovely readers have endeavored to read this perfectly messy, sure to be dysfunctional, fanfic, I guess I have to explain the structure and workings of the fic and how the chapters, and each of their respective sections, are going to work.

My inspiration and/or guidelines for this fic come from the movie (500) Days of Summer (which, if you haven't seen yet, I recommend you do so sometime soon). (500) Days is a film that revolves around a guy's experience and relationship with a girl named Summer. The entire movie is made up of a flashback, or rather, a bunch of little flashbacks of the time they spent together.

Each number between the parenthesis is the number of the day that Light and L have interacted with/have known each other. For instance, L came into the Kira investigation on December 4, 2003. This is the first day of the case, but it is not the beginning of his and Light's interactions. I set Day (1) to December 8, 2003, which I am going to estimate as the day that L first introduced himself to Light (which is both inconsistent to and separate from both the manga and anime, as I am choosing to ignore both timelines and instead, sticking with main, general events).

Other than that, I should also note that I DID attempt to find a way to stick to a good timeline-ish for the fic, following the dates and whatnot for canon events, but then I decided, to hell with counting date numbers, I'm going to write a damn fanfiction so Imma do it my way. If you or anyone else you know has a problem with that, you can take it up with my nonexistant lawyer.

**Whew, I hope that long A/N didn't put anyone off. And before we start, I MUST give amazing credits to my amazing and beloved beta, Dlvvanzor! She, as the amazing authoress she is, has many other more important things to do with her time, but has, to my great happiness, decided to spend some of that time reading and helping me with this fic. Infinite hugs to her forever.**

Lastly, **DISCLAIMER: **I do not, in any way, own or am using this fic to sell Death Note and/or (500) Days of Summer related stuff-ness. K.

Oh, I guess this is kind of a disclaimer but, this fic will eventually reach an **M** rating, because I personally cannot abide a long fanfic without SOME kind of sexual activity SOO, watch out little kiddies.

Other notes/randomness will be posted at the end or next chapters.

**And on we go !**

**---  
**

**(1200)**

**March 22, 2007**

Light looked down at the deep, imperfectly perfect, handcuff-shaped scar. The scar would never leave him, permanently etched on his otherwise unblemished skin. Even if there was a chance that it would fade over time, the scar had already gone past physical presence. The time, the memories, _L_… would never fade from his heart. It was like the metal had cut deeper than skin, like it left more than a simple, rectangular dark imprint on his wrist. Light's head sank toward the ground, his deep, auburn locks casting a shadow across his eyes. His shoulders shuddered for a second and his body reacted instinctively, a hand shooting out to grab the fabric above his upper right chest.

_Was it physically possible to have an aching heart?_

Light's infinitely rational mind told him of course not; it was logically impossible, a romantic dramatization.

But his human side, his Ryuuzaki-influenced side, said that it was extremely possible and that his heart was indeed both literally and figuratively breaking.

Wasn't it strange how the most characteristically cold, blank,_ emotionless_ person would be the one to open him? To make him feel, make him cry, make him fight, make him…love.

Light squeezed his eyes shut and tried to make the pain go away. Those eyes, his lips, those fingers, his _smell_-- it all hurt; it hurt _so_ much… In the back of his mind, Light processed the moisture in his eyes. He hadn't cried since…well since he could remember. At least, not since he had accepted L as his friend and his lover: the other half of his soul.

His brain had started to do that, divide his life into two separate, distinct parts: before Ryuuzaki and after Ryuuzaki. Some part of his mind said that Kira shouldn't have the ability to cry; that he couldn't cry. Not that _that_ mattered anymore; L had made it stop mattering a long time ago. He was not Kira; he was not God. And Ryuuzaki… _L_… his enemy, his best friend, the only thing standing between him and the creation of a perfect world, the only thing that made his perfect world _real_, had brought him to his knees and made him cry.

Light sank to the ground and his hand tore away from his shirt, instead fisting the moist, unsettled, dark, _cold_ earth. In that moment, Light didn't care that he was up to his knees in dirt; he didn't care that the perfectly pristine pants he had just picked up from the dry cleaners that morning were now stained with unseemly brown spots; he didn't care that his head was bent over and shaking with sobs that seemed to rake his whole body…didn't care that he was on his _hands_ and _knees_ on a square of flattened, filthy, recently-packed dirt in plain sight, where his mother or father or Watari could easily turn around and see him broken, far from his usual image of perfection.

Light didn't care about any of this, didn't care about _any_ of it.

But he did care about the looming, gray polished, perfectly _terrible_ gravestone that stood in front of him. He cared about the perfectly chosen words for the most _perfectly_ created man he- or anyone else, for that matter- had ever met. And though his terribly brilliant mind had read the words and committed them to memory the first time, his eyes scanned the lines again:

_L Lawliet_

_Beloved guardian and mentor. _

"_The heart has its reasons, which reason knows nothing of" Blaise Pascal_

_For my friend, lover, and husband, Light._

And in that moment, Light felt every ounce of the world on his body. He felt every ounce of how much he _cared_. How much he cared about every single word on the beautiful stone. How much he cared about the beauty of the name he had only started to have the honor of calling while stroking his lover's, _L's_, soft, messy, beautiful hair. And, in an instant, he felt every ounce of every pound of how much he cared--_loved_ the beautiful man buried only feet below his hands, but who was, in reality, gone and infinitely and perpetually lost to him forever.

- - -

**(887)**

**May 12, 2006**

"L, did you try to do the laundry again?" Light asked accusingly, no trace of real scorn in his voice as he picked a blue-stained tee out of the dryer. His eyes meticulously ran over the various splotches that now dotted the shirt, brows furrowing as he peered into the dryer and confirmed for himself that, yes, L had tried to do the laundry and, yes, he had mixed the whites and colors.

Again.

L, who was previously working on his laptop, looked up innocently, his finger tugging on the corner of his mouth, and asked, "What ever are you talking about Light-kun?"

Light turned to the detective, a half scowl and frown marring his immaculate features. He lasted about twenty seconds before his face softened and melted into a soft grin.

It was useless; in the face of L's adorable "panda eyes," as Light had taken to calling them, Light didn't stand a chance. He dropped the shirt back into the dryer with a sigh, absentmindedly running a hand through his equally flawless auburn hair. He stared sulkily at the ruined shirt before slowly looking back at his detective with a plan in mind. And despite L's formerly strong protests, when Light made his way across the room and slid across the couch onto L's lap, effectively knocking L out of his "normal sitting position," L didn't voice one objection as Light buried his hand in his hair and whispered, "You, Ryuuzaki, look every inch like an innocent, messy, completely deranged, naïve little panda."

L opened his mouth, undoubtedly to voice a protest, before Light moved his lips to the place where the man's neck bone pooled into a shallow crevice, the younger man's lips only ghosting over skin before planting themselves on the drumming, erratic pulse that beat under Ryuuzaki's jaw. Lights lips parted and he smiled into L's now very-accessible neck, seeing as the detective had thrown his head back considerably far enough for Light to lean in and fully assault the older man's more-than-willing body. Only when L let out a deep, guttural moan, as Light licked a particularly sensitive part of his ear, did the younger man retreat and grin down predatorily at his victim.

Light leaned in again, rubbing their now very awake nether regions against each other, both so starkly defined that not even black fabric and rough denim could hide them. L let out a soft groan and Light stifled his own with a chuckle, leaning in even closer to whisper, "What do you have to say to that, Panda-kun?"

L twitched visibly and Light swore he could see a vein popping in his forehead before he replied, "Light-kun knows that I do not enjoy being compared to a creature with a very basic complex, who is also notably both incompetent in its own environment and considerably less intelligent than myself."

"And Ryuuzaki-kun knows that I do not enjoy being referred to in the third person," Light replied with a Cheshire-cat grin on his face.

"That is irrelevant."

"And that's too bad," Light cut in, "because, personally, I think that pandas are _adorable_," emphasizing the word with a chaste kiss against L's slightly frowning lips. "Charming." Another kiss. "Attractive." Another one. "Alluring." A little breathier. "Delectable." Even longer, more forceful. "Scrumptious." His tongue practically licking at L's lips. "_Sexy."_ L surrendered, his body responding by silencing Light with his lips, pressing the small of the man's back deeper into his own as if suddenly awakened by the lithe, built, stimulating, achingly beautiful boy in his lap.

" and positively-_delicious_," Light said in a rushed, rambling breath, and quickly returned to devouring the detective's teasingly parted, wet, open lips.

In a sudden move, L decided that he had been underneath quite enough and swiftly pushed Light against the sofa, detaching himself only long enough to secure the young man under him, his own hands positioned by the other's head, knees planted firmly on either side of Light's waist.

It was L's turn to grin as he leaned down over Light's face and whispered, "I guess, when Light-kun puts it so convincingly…" Taking a moment to press his lips sensuously against Light's, he continued, "…I find that I do not object too much."

Light grinned. "Smug bastard."

"Conceited drama-queen."

Light gaped openly, "Attention whore."

There was silence for a second, and then L sat up and laughed. Real, throaty, genuine laughs.

And Light, who lay stunned for only a moment, couldn't help but laugh as well.

After the two recovered, both still shaking slightly with low chuckles, L took on a tired demeanor, yawning and gently draping himself over the young boy, burying his nose into Light's soft, sweet-scented hair. Light didn't complain and lifted an arm, draping it lazily over Ryuuzaki's back.

The man looked like he needed the sleep anyway, Light contemplated, pressing his own nose gently against L's forehead. And as L drifted further and further into his REM cycle, perfectly lax and content in his lover's arms, Light started to play with his hair, softly sifting through the stark, jet-black strands, picking up random pieces with his fingers and brushing them down again. Light smiled as he thought on his detective's eccentric quirks.

L could put up with Light calling him an idiot, stubborn, stick-up-his-ass bastard any day, with his usual dismissive grace, but turned almost brutally harsh at the sound of being called a panda.

Though, it really didn't take a genius to see that L didn't mind it when Light paid any compliments to his physical appearance, _even_ when he started calling him a "delectable little panda cub."

He guessed he wasn't the only self-centered, narcissistic, brilliant genius in the world.

Looking up at the other detective who had settled deeper into slumber, finger still dangling from the corner of his mouth even in sleep, Light couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth pool in his stomach at the picture. And, somewhere, in the back of his mind, something clicked, and he knew that while Ryuuzaki, L, was by his side, he would never need to feel or be alone again.

---

**(1)**

**December 8, 2003**

L rocked himself closer to the screen, eyes wide, almost completely touching the glass through which he was examining the figure.

To everyone else, Light Yagami looked like any other teenage boy.

But L _felt. _Or rather, L _knew._

And as the boy rose from sleep and slowly but precisely swung his feet over the side of his bed, stretching his arms toward the ceiling, L's eyes narrowed as he observed a very small but very definite smirk on the young Yagami's face.

_I will catch you, Kira._

L swung his chair around, facing the only other person in the room besides himself.

"Watari, I wish to meet Mr. Light Yagami." L spoke monotonously. "Please arrange for a driver to the To-Oh University this afternoon."

Watari nodded silently and departed with a stack of empty plates in hand, a bi-product of the many sugary snacks that L used to fuel himself through countless, unending nights.

As the door clicked shut, L turned back to the screen, observing as Light put on his usual formal attire of a button-up shirt with tie and deep brown slacks. And he smiled.

And unbeknownst to both of them, somewhere deep in the cosmos, two brilliant, bright stars aligned, setting off the gravity of all matter around them. The shift sent vibrations tumbling through the dark expanses of space and shot an enormous, zooming, incredibly powerful meteor spiraling into it, an imposing monster that left only destruction and chaos in its wake. However, one thing was also clear of the great rock's race, a dazzling, golden-orange, radiant stream of light following in its path, a product of the sheer speed and size of the meteor's power, an imminent splash of color on the contours of space, a distinct ray of light in the vast blackness of the universe.

- - -

**EndNote:** A song usual inspires, helps me get through a chapter and the many moods/auras that each part of the content should give off.

_Wherever You Will Go _by The Calling helped me through this one.

**Reviews, please .**


	2. Lebanese

**A/N: Sorry guys, that took awhile. I also want to apologize for the horrifically long A/N in the first chapter. I hope no one was TOO put off by itXD  
**

**I want to take the time to thank my reviewers so far including _Blind Justice _who couldn't submit her review through FF. And of course my AMAZING beta, Dlvvanzor!**

**- - - **

**(1)**

Light walked through the doors of his favorite coffee shop, rolling his shoulders back and contentedly taking in the musky, mildly strong scent that floated around the place. His arms relaxed and a rare genuine smile drew across his face.

_Ahh…finally._

The old lady at the counter smiled fondly and turned around to start the hot water.

"Just the usua—" Light started, walking toward the counter, before she lifted up a hand.

"Already started, my dear." Light widened his smile and nodded at her kindly. She was one of the only tolerable people in his daily routine. Never asked any questions; never prodded into places that he didn't want her too. The kind of person he was willing to change the world for.

The kind of person that Kira _would_ change the world for.

Taking a seat on a stool in the very back, Light swept a hand through his hair, setting his elbow on the light, wooden table. He took a glancing look at the people in the room, wondering idly who would learn to support his new world and who he would have to take extra…_persuasive_ measurements with.

It wasn't something he liked to think on too often; his mind almost rejected the idea of somebody existing who truly opposed his ideals. But Light knew all too well that there were always people out there whose lives he couldn't fix, whose morals were far beyond his correcting capacities. His new world couldn't have these people. In Kira's world, everyone would live in peace and prosperity. Trust and humility. Definite lines between good from bad.

It would be perfect.

Light smiled absently to himself, tilting his head downward to shield his eyes with his hair.

And as the luminous amber tumbled over his face, for a second, caught in the afternoon's bright light, his eyes radiated a soft, gleaming, almost imperceptible blood red.

And in that exact moment, Ryuuzaki walked, or rather, slouched through the doorway. His contrastingly deep, endless, midnight black eyes caught the beam of light instantly.

_Gotcha…_

- - -

Stirring his tea idly with a thin coffee stick, Light contemplated his next course of action. Attending To-Oh would be a simple feat; the ease of the entrance exam alone had proven that. Before, he'd hoped that the university would provide a challenge in his life, but that was of little matter now. There were more important things.

His thoughts wandered as he looked through the large, glass window that purposely encased a wide view of the university's entry way. His eyes flickered and followed the random figures talking, mingling and laughing outside the walls. His mind fell into a soft daze, still fully conscious and capable but slowed from its usual pragmatic and unending calculating state. His thoughts had quieted to such a steady hum that he almost didn't notice when a figure joined him at the table.

Almost.

Ryuuzaki plopped down into the adjacent stool with a sound thump, his dark eyes never leaving Light's figure. Light, who was slightly miffed that his quiet time had been interrupted, hadn't turned to look at his guest yet and touched a light finger to his forehead, thinking that it was another avid member of the "Light Yagami Fangirl Club".

_Sigh_. _Might as well get this over with._

Preparing himself mentally, Light closed his eyes for a brief second before turning around, his infamously renowned, charming smile drawn across his face.

There was total silence for a second where Light almost let the smile slip completely off his face, and he thought to himself belatedly that nothing could have prepared him for this.

- - -

**(224)**

Light was staring again.

Or rather, he had been staring and L, who was known to have an enormous tolerance to disturbances in his surroundings, had been pushed to the point where the younger boy's gaze was becoming a hindrance to his work flow.

L wheeled his chair around, turning full body face with Light. He stared back for a second before sighing to himself and asking nonchalantly, "What is it, Light-kun?"

"Nothing."

L's eyebrow twitched and he sighed again. "So Light-kun is saying that after approximately four hours and thirty-two minutes of persistent staring on his part, you want to tell me 'nothing'?"

Light stirred and looked taken aback for a second. "You counted?"

L turned an intense look on Light. "Yes, Light-kun, I counted."

Light smiled sheepishly. "Oh, well, like said, it's nothing."

L deepened his look.

Light shrugged his shoulders and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. The chain hung between them loosely, clinking against the floor as Light moved his arm.

"Well, it's really nothing of any consequence, but I was wondering, Ryuuzaki, ...what ethnicity are you exactly?"

L cocked an eyebrow and the fleeting expression that passed through his face was almost…annoyed.

Light frowned; he, of all people, especially in comparison to L, was not annoying.

And then a flash swept through L's black eyes and Light could almost hear the click go off in the detective's head.

"Light-kun, are you—"

"No, L. I am _not_ Kira."

L frowned. "Light-kun's quick assumption that I was accusing him of being Kira is quite suspicious."

"But you were."

L intensified his gaze and turned back to his computer screen. "And what will Light-kun gain in knowing the origin of my ancestry?"

"Nothing!" Light cried a bit exasperatedly. "I will gain nothing because I am _not_ Kira, and how would knowing your ethnicity even be a help to Kira? Even if he _was_ trying to find your name or face."

"You tell me, Light-kun."

Light let out an exasperated 'uuunnngh' and turned back to his own screen, ignoring the detective as he turned his chair back around to face Light, predictably raising a finger up to his lips and chewing on the nail as Light began to click away aimlessly on the computer.

L eventually turned back around to his own computer and almost seemed to sink back into what Light liked to call 'Ryuuzaki zone' as his fingers typed away at an unparalleled speed, his hands almost never leaving the keyboard.

"I am a quarter Japanese."

Light stopped mid-click and turned his eyes to L.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Light-kun, that I am a quarter Japanese. It was actually one of the very first languages I learned, apart from English of course."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am also a quarter English and a sixth Lebanese. The rest a mix between Russian, Hungarian, Polish, and a bit of Chinese."

Light turned to face the detective, his eyes wondering as he took in the new information. L, who was sitting in his routine position, was still staring intently into his computer screen, though his fingers had stopped typing and his hands were poised just above the keys.

Light opened his mouth to break the silence. "That is…unusual."

L paused for a second before replying. "Light-kun does not look surprised."

Light shrugged and continued to watch the detective, taking in everything from his stark, raven hair to his porcelain white skin. "Well, it doesn't seem unusual with you. I mean, it fits you."

L looked up at that. "My unusual mix of races is…befitting?"

Light offered a small smile. "Yes…you would be an unusual mix."

L seemed torn between taking the statement as an insult or a compliment and decided instead to turn back to his computer screen with a sound "huh".

Light wanted to chuckle, but was wary as to whether L would take it as mocking, so he turned back to his computer screen instead. Gradually, the room refilled with silence and the occasionally spurt of typing on L's part. Light was about to click on his hundredth and something Kira fanclub website before he looked up with a start.

"Wait…L, you're Lebanese?"

- - -

**(1) **

Light didn't know how it happened, but two hours after he'd unknowingly turned around and looked into Ryuuzaki's eyes, here he was sitting on the tennis court bench, panting for breath and completely…_beat._

For the first time.

Ever.

Ryuuzaki had beaten him at his own game, albeit not without a good fight, but he had still _beaten_ him. And with his recently formed Kira-complex, his mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around the idea.

Ryuuzaki on the other hand was sitting(or rather crouching) on the bench next to him, a little too close for Light's taste. This _was_ Japan after all. Didn't the guy know any manners?

Seeming to read his mind, Ryuuzaki hopped off the bench and straightened up, straight being a relative term of course as the guy seemed to have a perpetual back problem, and held out a hand for Light.

After Light had stared at the hand for a good, few moments without showing an effort to move, L shuffled on his feet awkwardly and commented blankly, "Light-kun is quite good."

Light jolted out of his daze and twitched a bit at the comment but regained his composure and took L's hand with a smile.

"I'm surprised…I did not expect you to be that good."

L shrugged lightly, letting go of Light's hand after he stood. "I have not played in over three years."

Light's pride took a sharp blow at that. Not that he'd been practicing much himself, but he still did play every occasional weekend.

Ryuuzaki shuffled on the court next to him, shoving his pale white hands into his pockets and looking up awkwardly at the sky. Light observed the man for a few seconds and felt himself shuffling his feet as well.

"So…"

"Yes?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking down abruptly. "What is it, Light-kun?"

_Oh…_

_Well… um, wow._

Light felt his breath catch for the second time that day. He was awestruck.

Surrounded and captured.

Those _eyes…_How could they be so…dark? So intense, unending.

Real.

Light had been apprehensive about the guy when he first saw him, taking in everything from his pasty white skin to his horrific posture, and was about to write him off as a psychotic fanboy groupie when he had looked up into Light's eyes.

And for the first time in his life, Light had felt vulnerable.

Naked, stripped of his never-ending layers of masks and secrets.

And he felt like…he _knew_.

- - -

Ryuuzaki seemed oblivious to Light's racing thoughts and scuffed the floor with the heel of his shoe. Light looked up and recomposed himself promptly, drawing a small, charming smile across his face. What was he doing? He was Light freaking Yagami for god's sake.

And he would _literally_ be God, soon enough.

"Nothing." He replied, flashing a good-natured smile at the awkwardly posed Ryuuzaki. "I was merely wondering if you were busy tonight. I was planning to head over to **_Sesshoku_** for dinner."

Ryuuzaki gazed back levelly. "Is that an invitation?"

Light blinked and nodded steadily. It would be the perfect way to find out more about this Ryuuzaki guy and whether he would prove to be a threat or not.

"Yeah, yes. I'd like you to come." He replied, finding it hard to tear his gaze away from those deep, _deep_ eyes.

He quickly righted himself, of course, and started leading the way toward the restaurant, stopping only to drop both rackets off at the kiosk.

"I hope you don't object to trying some ethnic foods." Light said as they walked in easy steps toward the street light. "The place we are going to serves Mediterranean foods: particularly _yohgurt_ and pita bread." Light rambled using, as L noticed, a perfectly, accented pronunciation of each dish.

"I enjoy Middle Eastern cuisine, immensely. _Baklava_ is quite phenomenal." L replied placidly. "But it is quite unusual to find such a restaurant in Japan, is it not?"

"It is." Light said with a chuckle. "I actually found it by chance while walking around the city. It _is_ Tokyo after all. And it's not like we live on sake and sushi."

L pondered at this and brought a finger to his lips. "I never suggested so, though Light-kun's statement implies that I, myself, am not Japanese."

"Well, you're not right? I mean, you certainly don't look it."

L 'hmphed' distractedly and stopped in front of the sign that flashed gently "Ethnic Foods".

"I assume this is the place?"

Light nodded, and both men reached for the door at the same time. However, L, being closest to the door, reached the handle first and held it open for Light.

"After you, Light-kun."

Light's eyebrows narrowed slightly, but he smiled without missing a beat and walked into the restaurant with his usual grace.

"Table for two, please."

- - -

**Sorry for the randomass ending place**

_That's How Strong My Love Is_ by Alicia Keys


End file.
